1. Field
This Application relates to systems and methods for substrate processing, such as silicon substrates processing to form semiconductor circuits, solar cells, flat panel displays, etc.
2. Related Art
Substrate processing systems are well known in the art. Examples of substrate processing systems include sputtering and ion implant systems. While in many such systems the substrate is stationary during processing, such stationary systems have difficulties meeting recent demand for high throughput processing. The high throughput processing is especially severe for processing substrates such as, e.g., solar cells. Accordingly, new system architectures are needed to meet this demand.